Fuck it, we'll make history
by xKissMyAxe
Summary: (Modern AU) Cuando Enjolras llega a París, a compartir piso con otros nueve estudiantes, no se esperaba para nada el caos en el que se convertiría su vida. Aunque, por suerte para él, en París hay muchas cosas por las que revolucionarse, gente dispuesta a echarle una mano para cambiar el sistema y, quizá, alguien que le haga replantearse sus opiniones... y sentimientos.
1. Nueve idiotas en un piso

CAPÍTULO UNO: NUEVE IDIOTAS EN UN PISO

̶ La madre que lo trajo... ̶ masculló Enjolras mientras cargaba como podía con las maletas para entrar en el portal. El taxista se había intentado hacer el loco para darle una vuelta tremenda por París y cobrarle el triple de lo necesario, y, cuando se dio cuenta, se enfadó tanto que hizo que el taxista le dejase en ese mismo lugar (aunque estaba aún a un buen trecho de su destino) y siguió el resto del camino andando, mientras maldecía para sus adentros al taxista, al capitalismo y a todos sus muertos.

Cuando al fin llegó, se quedó mirando el edificio por un segundo. Al menos las indicaciones que le había dado Combeferre eran fáciles de seguir, y había logrado llegar sin perderse, a pesar del maldito taxista. Su amigo llevaba ya un año viviendo en ese lugar, desde que había empezado a estudiar Medicina, y, como había quedado una habitación libre para ese curso, le había propuesto a Enjolras que la ocupase. Le había dicho que el resto de estudiantes que compartían el piso, nueve contándole a él, eran gente muy agradable, bastante tranquila, y Enjolras, que se fiaba del criterio de Combeferre, había aceptado mudarse allí. Combeferre le había ofrecido ir a buscarle a la estación de trenes, pero él se negó; sabía que su amigo tenía clases y no quería hacerle perder el tiempo, ya se apañaría él. Y lograrlo, lo había logrado.

Mientras intentaba subir las dos maletas el escalón que separaba el portal de la calle, escuchó pasos bajar rápidamente la escalera y un muchacho de pelo rizado se plantó de un salto ante él.

̶ Tú eres el amigo de 'Ferre, ¿verdad? ̶ le preguntó, con una sonrisa ̶ Deja que te eche una mano con eso.

̶ Gracias. ̶ Enjolras le sonrió de lado y dejó que el chico cogiera una de las maletas. ̶ ¿Tú también vives aquí?

̶ Claro. ̶ asintió él, cogiendo la maleta y comenzando a subir las escaleras. ̶ Me llamo Courfeyrac, y tú eres... lo siento, Combeferre nos dijo tu nombre, pero es que soy malísimo para esas cosas...

̶ Enjolras ̶ le dijo él, yendo detrás suyo.

̶ Eso es, Enjolras. Y dime, ¿ya conoces algo de París?

̶ Pues algo, aunque tampoco demasiado. Mis tíos viven aquí, y antes solíamos visitarlos en vacaciones y demás, pero nunca nos alejamos de la zona que ellos frecuentaban, por lo que no pude ver mucho de la ciudad.

̶ Te comprendo. ̶ comentó Courfeyrac, haciendo una mueca. ̶ Yo llevo un año en el piso, soy de Dordoña, y aunque había estado antes en París no lo he conocido hasta ahora.

̶ ¿Sois todos de fuera en el piso? ̶ preguntó Enjolras.

̶ Casi todos. Cada uno es de un sitio distinto: de Saint-Malo, Calais, Aix-en-Provence, Meaux, Lyon, Saint-Jean-da-Luz, Montreuil-sur-Mer... Sólo uno de los que viven allí es parisino, y el pobre tuvo que hacernos de guía durante buena parte del año pasado. ̶ Courfeyrac se echó a reír a carcajadas y, al de un par de minutos, dejó de andar. ̶ Bueno, hemos llegado. Bienvenido a tu nueva casa.

Courfeyrac abrió la puerta con cuidado por las maletas y, de pronto... le recibió una brocha empapada en pintura que alguien le lanzó a la cara.

̶ ¡Diana! ̶ exclamó alguien desde dentro del piso, y Courfeyrac se echó a reír.

̶ ¡Bahorel, Grantaire! ¡Os voy a arrancar los pelos! ̶ exclamó, dejando la maleta en la entrada y metiéndose corriendo en el piso. ̶ ¡Enjolras, échame un cable, que necesito ayuda!

Enjolras se había quedado en el sitio, sorprendido, pero cuando Courfeyrac entró corriendo entró con él, sin saber bien qué hacer, y le siguió hasta la sala. Allí había montado lo que parecía un fuerte hecho con el sofá y unos cojines, y, detrás de él, había tres jóvenes partiéndose de risa.

̶ ¡Anda! ̶ exclamó uno de ellos, de pelo rizado como el de Courfeyrac, pero más alborotado, y ojos azules que brillaban por la risa. ̶ ¡No me había dicho nadie que teníamos un dios entre nosotros! ¡Apolo, ni más ni menos!

̶ ¿Apolo? ̶ preguntó Courfeyrac, alzando una ceja, pero cuando miró a Enjolras parecieron disiparse sus dudas. ̶ ¿Acaba de llegar el muchacho y ya le has puesto un mote, Grantaire?

̶ ¿No le ves que es un dios reencarnado? ̶ rió Grantaire, pero a Enjolras no pareció hacerle gracia la idea. Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a replicarle, pero alguien le puso la mano en el hombro.

̶ No des un discurso ya el primer día, Enjolras. Deja algo para el resto del curso.

El joven rodó los ojos y se giró para encontrarse con Combeferre, que le sonreía suavemente.

̶ ¿Tú no decías que eran gente muy tranquila? ̶ susurró, con el ceño fruncido

̶ Y lo son, solo que posiblemente no en el sentido en que tú piensas. ̶ rió su amigo. ̶ Anda, dales una oportunidad, hombre.

Enjolras suspiró, rodando los ojos, pero asintió. Aun así, estaba empezando a vislumbrar ya que el curso que le esperaba iba a ser de todo menos tranquilo.


	2. Orestes harto y Pílades descojonándose

CAPÍTULO DOS: ORESTES HARTO Y PÍLADES DESCOJONÁNDOSE

Por lo menos su habitación era decente. Era lo único que consolaba un poco a Enjolras después del... curioso recibimiento que había tenido, cortesía de sus nuevos compañeros de piso.

Compañeros de piso. No le gustaba pensar en ellos como tal, porque eso implicaría reconocer que se iba a pasar el curso viviendo con ellos. ¿Pero cómo se le había ocurrido a Combeferre meterle en esa casa? Él comprendía que su amigo pudiera vivir allí; al fin y al cabo, si no le molestaban demasiado, Combeferre podía vivir en casi cualquier sitio. Pero, ¿él? Dudaba que lograse aguantar allí toda la duración de su contrato. Arg... se había metido en un buen lío.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta le distrajeron de sus quejas internas, y una cabeza pelirroja se asomó por la puerta entreabierta.

̶ ¿Se puede? ̶ preguntó. Se trataba de un muchacho de apariencia agradable, al que no había visto antes; no estaba, por tanto, asociado a los lanzabrochas de la barricada de sofás, y eso le aliviaba.

̶ Claro, pasa. ̶ asintió Enjolras, poniéndose en pie cuando el muchacho entró.

̶ Venía a ver si querías venir conmigo a conocer al resto. ̶ le sonrió el muchacho. ̶ Creo que te has llevado una mala primer impresión, y venía a ver si podía arreglar eso. Me llamo Jehan, por cierto, Jehan Prouvaire.

̶ Yo soy Enjolras ̶ dijo él, mientras asentía un poco ante lo de la mala primera impresión. Mala era decir poco; había estado a punto de volver a coger sus maletas y largarse de vuelta a Marsella, pero bueno, por otra parte... cualquier cosa era mejor que estar viviendo en Marsella, con sus padres.

̶ Eso ya lo sé. ̶ le sonrió Jehan, pasando tras su hombro la larga melena pelirroja que, se dio cuenta Enjolras, llevaba llena de flores. También sus pantalones estaban estampados de flores, y, junto con la camisa de lunares blancos y rosas y los zapatos amarillos que llevaba, formaba una combinación, cuanto menos, extraña, pero al muchacho parecía no importarle, por lo que Enjolras no le dijo nada. Al fin y al cabo, él, que se olvidaba hasta de cortarse el pelo cuando se metía de lleno en una de sus causas por la humanidad, no era quién para criticar el aspecto de nadie. ̶ ¡Bueno, vamos! ̶ exclamó, y salió de la habitación de Enjolras con un andar que parecía más bien que fuera dando saltitos. Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, Enjolras le siguió.

El salón había sido reorganizado, y no había ya rastro de pintura ni de barricadas hechas con sofás. En su lugar, en los mismos sofás tras los que antes se habían escondido, había ahora un montón de personas sentadas: ocho chicos y una chica, que miraban a Enjolras con expresiones que variaban entre el hastío, la hilaridad y la curiosidad.

̶ Bueno, empiezo por las presentaciones. ̶ sonrió Jehan. ̶ A Courfeyrac ya lo conoces.

El chico de pelo rizado sonrió a Enjolras, haciéndole un gesto con la mano que éste le devolvió.

̶ Éste de aquí es Joly, que estudia medicina. ̶ dijo después, señalando a un chico de pelo castaño y gafas que le sonrió animadamente. ̶ ¡Pero te digo yo que se trata más a sí mismo que a nadie más, porque, según él, siempre está enfermo!

El tal Joly le sacó la lengua, que rápidamente procedió a mirarse en un espejo. Jehan le ignoró y siguió con las presentaciones.

̶ Éste es Bossuet, que estudia derecho como tú. ̶ señaló al joven calvo que se sentaba junto a Joly, y que le sonrió y saludó con la mano. ̶ Es el hombre con más mala suerte de París, ¡conque todos estamos a salvo de la Dama Fortuna mientras ande entre nosotros!

A Enjolras se le escapó una leve sonrisa, que Bossuet correspondió con una animada carcajada.

̶ Y éste es Feuilly. ̶ hizo un ademán con la mano hacia otro muchacho, de piel oscura y pelo y ojos muy negros, al que Enjolras reconoció como uno de los lanzapinceles. El tal Feuilly sonrió como pidiendo disculpas, seguramente por el incidente de la pintura. ̶ Es el único de nosotros que no es estudiante, trabaja aquí en París y es también el único que ha vivido aquí toda su vida, conque a todos nos ha hecho un tour por la ciudad en algún momento.

̶ Ya te enseñaré el lugar a ti también. ̶ le dijo Feuilly, y Enjolras no pudo sino asentir y sonreír un poco.

Jehan sonrió y se dedicó a continuar con las presentaciones.

̶ Éste es Bahorel. ̶ dijo, señalando al que se sentaba al lado de Feuilly. Era, posiblemente, el más alto de todos, y también el que parecía tener más fuerza. Enjolras suspiró un poco al reconocerle como otro de los de antes. ̶ También estudia derecho, aunque no le verás mucho por la facultad, porque no se suele pasar...

̶ Eh, voy de vez en cuando. ̶ rió el tal Bahorel, de buen humor. ̶ ¡Si te pasas por la cafetería, me encontrarás allí!

Enjolras rodó los ojos, sonriendo un poco, y Jehan se echó a reír antes de proseguir.

̶ Bueno, ésta es Éponine y es la única chica de nuestro grupo, por lo que es la que se encarga de todo lo que requiera sentido común. ̶ rió, señalando a la chica que estaba sentada junto a Bahorel. Ésta le sonrió, guiñándole el ojo, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Enjolras. ̶ Estudia magisterio y además ayuda a mantener a sus hermanos pequeños, por lo que a ellos los solemos tener mucho por aquí, ya los conocerás. Nunca dan ningún problema.

La tal Éponine miró a Enjolras como retándole a quejarse o decir algo en contra, pero éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Realmente dudaba que unos niños fueran a marcar la diferencia en una casa que ya de por sí parecía ruidosa y caótica.

̶ Y por último va Grantaire. ̶ continuó Jehan, y los ojos azules de Enjolras se clavaron en los ojos de color cambiante (¿eran verdes, azules, grises...? Imposible de discernir) del tipo que le había lanzado el pincel cargado de pintura a Courfeyrac, el que le había llamado Apolo. Mantenía la misma sonrisita socarrona de antes, y no apartó en ningún momento los ojos de Enjolras, que le sostuvo la mirada como si de un desafío se tratase. Jehan, sin darse cuenta de ello (o simplemente ignorándolo) siguió hablando. ̶ Grantaire estudia Bellas Artes y es el que se ha encargado principalmente de la decoración del piso. Ya lo irás viendo. Y, bueno, chicos... pues ya que estoy haciendo las presentaciones, voy a seguir. Éste es Enjolras, va a empezar derecho y por lo que sé es un activista político, ¿no? Al menos eso me ha dicho 'Ferre.

Enjolras asintió, aunque no dijo nada, pues estaba demasiado ocupado en no romper el contacto visual con ese tipo. ¿Quería guerra? Pues la iba a tener.

Aunque, todo fuera dicho, la batalla de miradas no duró mucho más, pues pronto Grantaire se echó a reír a carcajadas, dejando a Enjolras totalmente descolocado.

̶ ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? ̶ le preguntó a Grantaire, que no podía dejar de reírse.

̶ ¿Es que quieres cambiar el mundo, Apolo? ̶ preguntó Grantaire, aún riendo, pero con un tono de desafío en su voz que a Enjolras no le pasó desapercibido. ̶ ¿Es que no sabes que eso es imposible? ¡No hay futuro, amigo!

Combeferre alzó una ceja, como pidiéndole a Enjolras que no se dejase llevar, pero ya era muy tarde. Le habían tocado donde dolía y no pensaba quedarse callado.

̶ ¿Cómo que es imposible? ¡Claro, si todo el mundo se queda de brazos cruzados como tú, no cambiará nada, pero por eso tenemos que seguirlo intentando!

Grantaire volvió a reírse a carcajadas, dando un trago a la botella que tenía sobre la mesa, y el resto se acomodaron en los sofás, pasando un poco de la discusión. Tanto Enjolras como Grantaire habían encontrado la horma de su zapato y la discusión tenía pinta de ir a durar.


	3. Calladito estás más guapo

CAPÍTULO TRES: CALLADITO ESTÁS MÁS GUAPO

Eran las tres de la mañana, pero Enjolras no podía dormir. Quizá fuera por los estruendosos ronquidos que se oían al final del pasillo. Por dios, ¿quién era el que roncaba de tal forma que parecía que se les iba a caer la casa encima? Tendría que preguntárselo a Combeferre al día siguiente... o eso, o comprarse unos tapones para los oídos.

Visto que no podía dormirse, y que probablemente no podría dormirse en bastante tiempo, decidió aprovechar para revisar sus papeles. Pronto iban a comenzar las clases y no tendría tanto tiempo para prepararlos, y no iba a quedarse sin convocar una (o varias) manifestaciones en París. Por favor, antes muerto que callado.

Con los ronquidos de ese compañero de piso desconocido como música de fondo, encendió su portátil y abrió la carpeta donde guardaba discursos y demás. Se quedó unos momentos pensando y abrió uno de los documentos, poniéndose a teclear como alma que lleva el diablo. No se distrajo en ningún momento de la tarea que tenía entre manos... al menos, no hasta que se encendió la luz. Ésta se colaba por la rendija de la puerta y le daba directamente en la cara, por lo que decidió ir a cerrar del todo la puerta.

Cuando se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta, vio a una chica rubia que salía del cuarto de al lado del suyo, seguida por la chica que vivía con ellos... ¿Éponine, se llamaba? Sí, era algo así. Las dos se despidieron con un beso en la boca, y Enjolras se apartó de la puerta, no queriendo cotillear, pero el ruido que hizo provocó que las dos chicas se girasen hacia él.

"Mierda" maldijo para sus adentros, y la chica rubia se apresuró a salir rápidamente del piso, casi corriendo. Enjolras fue a cerrar la puerta, pero Éponine puso el pie en la puerta para que no la cerrase.

̶ Mira, no quiero empezar con mal pie contigo. ̶ dijo Éponine, mirándole con furia mal contenida en sus ojos negros ̶ Pero como alguien se entere de lo que has visto, te arranco la cabeza y se la doy de comer al primer perro callejero que vea. Avisado quedas, rubito.

̶ No me interesa tu vida, ni con quién te líes. Tampoco que seas lesbiana, o bisexual, o lo que sea. Así que no te preocupes, que no pienso abrir la boca. ̶ dijo él, cerrando la puerta, esta vez con éxito. Poco sabía él que la preocupación de Éponine y su desesperación por que mantuviera la boca cerrada respondía a algo bastante distinto de su orientación sexual.

Hacía ya rato que había salido el sol cuando Enjolras terminó de escribir y apagó el ordenador. Ya se oía ruido en el piso, aunque los ronquidos atronadores siguieron sonando hasta que alguien aporreó una puerta gritando "¡Bahorel, despierta de una puñetera vez y deja de roncar!". Conque era Bahorel el que roncaba.

Enjolras guardó su portátil y, tras cambiarse de ropa, ̶ pues seguía en pijama ̶ salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en busca de la taza de café que tanto necesitaba a esas horas. Aunque, cuando llegó a la cocina... se dio cuenta de que había cola para la cafetera.

̶ Bueno, bienvenido a nuestro día a día ̶ se echó a reír Combeferre cuando le vio entrar, pasándole una mano por el pelo, lo cual le hizo ganarse un gruñido por parte de Enjolras. ̶ Siempre hay cola para el café, pero Jehan se suele encargar de que haya para todos, así que no te preocupes.

Enjolras asintió un poco, aún en silencio, y Courfeyrac se echó a reír.

̶ ¡Vaya despertares más malos tienes, chico! ̶ comentó, arrancándole una sonrisa a Combeferre.

̶ Deja en paz al chico, Courf... ̶ Jehan hizo un puchero y le cogió la mano a Enjolras, que le miró un tanto sorprendido. A ver, no es que le sentara mal, pero acababa de conocer al muchacho y que se tomase tantas confianzas le resultaba... raro. Pero algo le decía que Jehan era así con todo el mundo.

̶ Éste es de los míos. ̶ comentó Feuilly, que ya se había servido su taza de café y estaba sentado sobre la encimera, vaciando su contenido en un par de largos tragos. ̶ No es persona hasta que no bebe café. No como tú, Courfeyrac, que creo que no te he visto cansado en todo el tiempo que llevamos viviendo aquí.

̶ Ni me verás ̶ le guiñó el ojo el chico, pasándose una mano por los rizos, ya de por sí alborotados, y dando un trago a su taza. ̶ ¿Ves? ¡Y a mí no me hace falta café! ¡Yo soy feliz con una taza de Cola Cao!

̶ Courfeyrac, es que lo tuyo es innato. ̶ murmuró Grantaire, que rebuscaba en un armario de la cocina. Enjolras le miró con curiosidad por lo que estaría buscando, y se quedó un tanto sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que sacaba era una botella de Jack Daniels, de la cual echó un buen chorro al café. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a beber a las nueve de la mañana? ¿De verdad?

̶ Al menos yo no necesito be... ̶ empezó a decir Courfeyrac, pero pronto se encontró sin poder seguir, porque Combeferre y Jehan le habían tapado la boca con las manos.

̶ ¿De verdad estáis montando jaleo a estas horas? ̶ dijo una voz profunda, y Bahorel entró en la cocina con un mal humor bastante evidente. ̶ Y luego os metéis conmigo porque ronco.

̶ Y se nos ha olvidado avisar al pobre Enjolras de que se comprase unos tapones. ̶ rió Courfeyrac, ya libre de la mordaza creada por las manos de sus amigos. ̶ ¡Seguro que no ha podido pegar ojo!

Enjolras se encogió de hombros, más concentrado en la taza de café que al fin había logrado obtener que en otra cosa. Grantaire le miró de reojo y se echó a reír.

̶ ¿No le veis la cara que tiene? ¡Creí que nunca llegaría a ver a un dios trasnochado!

Ese comentario se ganó una mirada asesina de Enjolras, que hizo tragar saliva a casi todos los que estaban en la cocina, excepto a Grantaire, que parecía haber convertido en su objetivo personal fastidiarle tanto como pudiera.

̶ Bueno, vamos a desayunar que luego vamos a salir, a ver si le enseñamos París a Enjolras, al menos un poco. ̶ comentó Joly, tratando de disipar el mal rollo que se estaba haciendo presente en la cocina.

Enjolras ya se había imaginado que París era mucho, muchísimo más de lo que él había visto en sus breves visitas. Pero no podría haberse imaginado nunca hasta qué punto le sorprenderían los contrastes, las diferentes formas de vida, que coexistían en aquella ciudad que parecía más un planeta en miniatura. No les faltaba razón a todos los que decían que París era un mundo en sí misma, diferente del resto de Francia y aun así igual a ella. Estaba total y absolutamente fascinado, y el resto se daban clara cuenta de ello. Iban sugiriendo a gritos sus lugares favoritos de la ciudad a un Feuilly que parecía estar a medio camino entre estar pasándoselo de miedo y querer asesinarlos a todos. Acabaron visitando gran parte de la ciudad a pie, con el consiguiente agotamiento que esto conllevaba ̶ según Feuilly, uno no podía conocer bien París si se limitaba a ir en metro o autobús a los sitios turísticos ̶ y, sólo cuando ya estuvieron seguros de haber visto gran parte de la ciudad, y que ya bastaba por ese día, acabaron en una cafetería para descansar.

El lugar, una pequeña cafetería que hacía las veces de biblioteca, se llamaba Café Musain, y estaba bastante claro que solían frecuentarlo, porque la mitad se dedicó a ocupar sus sitios preferidos y la otra mitad a saludar a la camarera ̶ que al parecer se llamaba Musichetta ̶ a gritos. Enjolras, un tanto abrumado por toda la situación, acabó sentado entre Combeferre y Courfeyrac, y la camarera le miró con una sonrisa.

̶ Así que tú eres la nueva víctima de estos energúmenos, ¿eh? Pobrecillo. ̶ comentó, riendo un poco.

̶ Pero si estamos siendo muy buenos con él... ̶ protestó Joly, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en los labios.

"Así que son pareja" pensó Enjolras, sin darle más importancia... pero no pudo evitar quedarse un poco en shock cuando Musichetta hizo lo mismo con Bossuet, que, además, estaba cogido de la mano de Joly.

Courfeyrac se fijó en su expresión y se echó a reír.

̶ No te preocupes, ni eres el primero en sorprenderse, ni serás el último.

̶ He visto cosas más raras ̶ respondió Enjolras, sin darle demasiada importancia a lo que acababa de ver (no era él quién para juzgar las relaciones de nadie, y mucho menos cuando se enorgullecía de defender los derechos de todo el mundo. Además, que él era demisexual, qué narices), pero no dijo nada más, pues en ese momento se abrió la puerta y otras dos personas entraron en el local.

Se trataba de un chico de expresión simpática y un montón de pecas repartidas por el rostro, que rápidamente se puso a saludarles, y, de su brazo, venía una chica rubia, que lucía una gran sonrisa, la cual flaqueó cuando posó sus ojos en él. Entre eso y la mirada asesina que Éponine le dirigió ̶ muy disimuladamente, eso sí ̶ , se dio cuenta de que era la misma con la que la había sorprendido aquella noche.

̶ ¡Hola! Creo que no nos conocemos. ̶ dijo el chico, sonriendo, y le tendió la mano a Enjolras. ̶ Me llamo Marius, voy a clase con Courfeyrac y Bossuet. Ella es mi novia, Cosette.

La chica, Cosette, le sonrió también, procurando hacerlo de manera convincente, pero entonces Enjolras se dio cuenta de por qué Éponine y ella habían querido mantener lo que fuese que tuvieran en secreto.

Había sido testigo de una infidelidad.


	4. Operación espionaje de WhatsApp

CAPÍTULO 4: OPERACIÓN ESPIONAJE DE WHATSAPP

_Este capítulo está dedicado de forma especial a Sara, por todos sus "¿Cuándo hay capi nuevo? ¿Cuándo hay capi nuevo? ¿Cuándo hay capi nuevo?", y por todos esos consejos maravillosos. Te juro que estoy saliendo de la mierda, Sara. Esta vez sí. Hala, todo tuyo._

_Y también es para Miku, que espero que algún día se vea tan genial y maravillosa como la veo yo._

A Enjolras le había quedado claro que en el café Musain no era un café demasiado popular. O eso, o en cuanto veían el escándalo que estaban montando todos los potenciales clientes huían despavoridos. Aunque, bueno, a Musichetta no parecía importarle demasiado. Estaba sentada en un sofá, entre Joly y Bossuet, y cada vez que alguno de ellos quería tomar algo les mandaba a hacérselo, a no ser que se tratase de algo elaborado (en cuyo caso les maldecía con la mirada) o de que el que lo estuviese pidiendo fuera Grantaire, al cual había obligado a sentarse lo más alejado posible de la barra. Enjolras seguía sin terminar de comprender qué demonios pasaba con Grantaire que todo el mundo parecía querer mantener en secreto, pero ya se había dado cuenta de que preguntando nada sacaría en claro. Tendría que investigar por su cuenta, porque en la ignorancia no se iba a quedar.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se dedicó a observar al resto con ojo un tanto crítico. Courfeyrac estaba tirado con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Jehan Prouvaire, que se dedicaba a enredar en sus rizos y trenzar flores en ellos (¿flores? ¿En serio? Para rato iba a dejarle Enjolras que le hiciese eso a él) y los pies en el de Combeferre, que parecía muy concentrado en su móvil. Eso a Enjolras le pareció extraño: Combeferre nunca hacía demasiado caso a su teléfono. Él lo sabía bien, pues normalmente tenía que llamarle cinco o seis veces antes de que le cogiera, y más de una vez se pasaba días sin mirarlo. Era frustrante... y por eso era tan raro que estuviese todo el rato pegado al móvil. Pero bueno, ya le preguntaría más tarde.

Bahorel y Éponine estaban haciendo una especie de duelo de lucha libre mezclado con patadas y cosquillas, del que nadie parecía declararse vencedor. Marius charlaba animadamente con Cosette, que le sonreía y asentía lentamente, aunque estaba claro que su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.

-¡Oye, 'Ferre! – exclamó Grantaire, haciendo que Enjolras se sobresaltara - ¿Cuándo nos vas a presentar a con quien sea que hablas tanto?

Combeferre le echó una mirada asesina y no dijo nada, pero guardó el teléfono al instante, sin darle tiempo al otro a echar un vistazo. Fuera quien fuera, estaba claro que quería mantenerlo en secreto… y eso a Enjolras no le gustaba. Combeferre era su mejor amigo desde que eran niños, jamás habían tenido secretos el uno con el otro. Era a él a quien acudía siempre que tenía problemas, se quedó en su casa cuando su padre se enfadó tanto que le echó, y también fue él quien le acompañó al funeral de su madre. ¿Y ahora le ocultaba cosas? No, eso no le gustaba nada. Decidió confrontarle en cuanto volvieran al piso y pudiera pillarle a solas.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, procurando como fuera no mirar a Grantaire, que tenía los ojos clavados en los suyos (y no, no le estaba poniendo nervioso, claro que no le estaba poniendo nervioso, a él nadie le ponía nervioso) y sacó de nuevo el horario de las clases, que llevaba guardado en un bolsillo. Quería memorizar todas sus clases para no liarse cuando empezara el curso, y Combeferre le había prometido que le acompañaría a la Facultad de Derecho un par de días antes de que comenzase para buscar todas las aulas y no perderse. Cuando comentaron aquello, a muchos de los del grupo les dio un ataque de risa, pero Joly les dio la razón… aunque eso sólo hizo que se riesen más de ellos. Bahorel, entre risas, le indicó que él era el más apropiado para acompañarle a la facultad, «¡porque llevo ya tres años en primero, chaval!».

Enjolras seguía alucinando cuando recordaba las palabras de Bahorel. ¿Tres años en primero? Por dios, eso es de ser muy cazurro. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no, de que no era eso, sino que era algo mucho más sencillo: Bahorel no pisaba las clases. Iba a las presentaciones, de vez en cuando a algún examen, y pista. Según sus propias palabras, iba a la facultad porque era la manera más fácil de vivir lejos de su familia sin que nadie le pusiera demasiadas pegas, por lo que iba a ser compañero de Enjolras aquel año. Y a éste no es que le gustase demasiado la idea… al menos por el momento. Pero oye… a falta de pan, buenas son tortas.

-¿Qué te ronda esa mente de dios, Apolo? –una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos, y Enjolras resopló; conocía demasiado bien esa voz. Se giró hacia Grantaire, que le miraba con una sonrisilla socarrona, e iba a replicarle, pero, de pronto, un grito de júbilo les hizo girarse a ambos.

-¡Chicos, chicos, chicos, 'Ferre tiene noviaaaaaaaaaaa! –gritaba Courfeyrac, dando saltos en el sofá, mientras todos le miraban totalmente sorprendidos (o, en el caso de Musichetta, con una mirada asesina).

-¿Pero cómo va a tener novia? –exclamó Grantaire, ignorando de inmediato a Enjolras y acercándose rápidamente a Courfeyrac -¡Que estamos hablando de Combeferre! ¿Hay hueco en su mente para algo que no sean sus estudios y las condenadas polillas?

Enjolras clavó los ojos en los de su amigo, que apartó la mirada al instante. Estaba rojo como un tomate, y trataba de todas las formas posibles de ocultar su teléfono… hasta que Éponine se lo arrebató con un movimiento brusco y huyó de él, cotilleando la conversación que Combeferre había estado teniendo hasta ese momento con quien fuera.

-¡Pero si le ha puesto te quiero y todo! –rió ella, terminando por darle el teléfono a 'Ferre, que lo guardó rápidamente. –Oye, ¿y de quién se trata? ¿Es chico o chica? ¿Le conocemos?

-No a ambas cosas –murmuró él, aún completamente rojo, y se sentó lo más alejado posible de ellos.

-Va, dejadle en paz… -murmuró Jehan, cogiendo la mano de Combeferre en un gesto amistoso que el otro le agradeció. – El amor es lo más bonito que hay, así que dejadle tranquilo, ¿vale?

El resto refunfuñaron, pero terminaron por volver cada uno a sus conversaciones… o, en el caso de Enjolras, a ignorar a Grantaire, que ahora se estaba riendo descaradamente de él mientras revisaba sus papeles. Resopló y trató de concentrarse en lo que tenía entre manos, que no era ni más ni menos que las bases de la organización que estaba creando sobre el papel. Le había resultado alarmante la escasez de organizaciones activistas en el campus (sí, había sido lo primero sobre lo que se había informado al ingresar en el campus virtual), y, por supuesto, se había propuesto crear una él mismo. Una que abarcase todas las injusticias que afectaban a los estudiantes en particular y a toda la ciudadanía en general, y que actuase en consecuencia. Y, en cuanto tuviese todo planeado, pediría a sus compañeros de piso que fuesen los primeros en unirse. Bueno, a Grantaire quizá no. No tenía pinta de que fuera a interesarle nada de lo que Enjolras tenía pensado.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y sus planes que no escuchó la puerta abrirse, ni hizo caso del codo de alguien que se le clavaba en el costado. Tenía cosas demasiado importantes en las que pensar, hasta que, al final, una voz le hizo levantar la mirada de sus papeles.

-¿Primo? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?


End file.
